Mobile telephones and similar communication devices are rapidly expanding in use and function. Such devices will soon accommodate such diverse services as, Internet access, personal information management, facsimile, imaging messaging, and video conferencing, in addition to telephone communication. To accomplish this there is a need to provide keypads, function buttons, and displays that are compatible with the more complex applications to which the mobile device will be adapted. Full function text keyboards, such as the standard QWERTY typing array of keys and buttons, are difficult to provide while maintaining the compact size required in the mobile device. An equally difficult problem is presented by the need for display screens that can display the vast amount of different information that will be accessible by these devices. Such devices on the market today are cumbersome and often require several devices to obtain the full array of functions, i.e. personal digital assistant and a mobile telephone.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive full function mobile communications device which can access many services through the use of a single device. It is another purpose of this invention to combine the personal digital assistant with a mobile telephone in a practical package of minimum dimensions. It is also a purpose of this invention to provide a configuration of keypads, button decks, and displays which provide a simple, easy to use, user interface. It is another purpose of this invention to allow the device to be operated with one hand.